


Banana Pancakes

by igirlapplerocks



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igirlapplerocks/pseuds/igirlapplerocks
Summary: Cecil and Carlos sleep in and mess up their normal adorable Sunday routine.





	Banana Pancakes

This was a particularly lazy Sunday morning for Cecil and Carlos. Usually Cecil is up by 8:30 so he can start making banana pancakes, Carlos’s favorite. Around 9 Carlos notices that Cecil has gone and runs to the kitchen, just as frantically as the first time, and shouts “Cecil! I told you you don’t have to do this! I am perfectly capable of pouring my own bowl of cereal—“ Sometimes Carlos gets in more, but usually around there Cecil chimes in with “Of course I’m gonna make you pancakes! I may never be able to tell you just how much I love you. But, I can make you your favorite breakfast once a week!” Carlos would then pull Cecil in close and kiss him—but only for a second—because Cecil would pull away just in time to flip the pancakes.

However, this particular Sunday was different. Cecil was exhausted from splitting his time between the station and visiting Old Woman Jose at the hospital. Carlos was also spent because he had all but moved in to the lab. He was studying something about how oxygen levels in Night Vale were 20% lower than the rest of the world and that was causing mass hallucinations or whatever. Carlos had tried to explain this to Cecil at least a hundred times but it never sunk in. Regardless, both of them were sound asleep until the noonday sun was too unbearably bright to sleep through.

Carlos was the first to wake up and he was so happy that, for the first time in too long, Cecil was the first thing he saw as he woke up. “Cecil” Carlos mumbled cheerfully.

“Oh, Carlos!” Cecil said sleepily, “Oh what time is it? No, you’re supposed to be asleep because I’m supposed to be making you pancakes because if I don’t you may forget how much I love you—“ Cecil was interrupted by a soft but passionate kiss, at least one thing didn’t change.

“Sweetheart, you never have to worry about me ever forgetting how much you love me. I see it in your eyes when you look at me, I hear it in your voice when you talk about me on your show, and I feel it every time you touch me.”

“But Carlos, you don’t understand, I have loved you for so long. And I hope this isn’t too creepy or whatever, but, my love for you was already so strong when I first met you—but of course after getting to know you and after being with you for so long it has only grown. I’ve been alive for a long time Carlos. I’ve seen a lot of things. I’ve felt things that cannot be encapsulated by mere speech but none of it compares to how I feel about you. My feelings for you are as deep and expansive as the void that surrounds us all—in a happy and amazing way of course. But, I also know that you are not from here. You are extraordinary but in a beautifully grounded way. And so, instead of trying to tell you how I really feel every Sunday, I set the alarm clock in my head to thirty minutes before you wake up so that you can get a glimpse of how I feel in way that won’t make you want to run.”

“Oh Cecil,” Carlos said as he gingerly brushed his hand against Cecil’s cheek. He then gazed in to Cecil’s eyes and continued, “I could never run away from you. You’re right, I haven’t lived centuries or seen my hometown destroyed and rebuilt a hundred times over. But I do know that you were the first person who made me feel something that I could not explain. Before I met you, I thought love felt like when I made a discovery I felt a rush of endorphins and even a little testosterone—just a chemical cocktail that I really enjoyed. And, don’t get me wrong, when I met you I felt all of those things but over time something else started happening that I couldn’t explain. It was this warm feeling in my chest. I couldn’t explain what was going on. I ran every test I could think of, but none of them explained why I felt like there was a supernova in my chest. I only figured it out recently. It’s because my life didn’t have any real light or warmth until you came into it. It must be like how a cave dweller feels after they step out into the desert sun for the first time. Yes, that light I feel burns too but I could never run away from something so wonderful.”

After listening to Carlos’s beautiful soliloquy, Cecil was so overwhelmed that all he could do was stare at Carlos’s perfect eyes (that were on his perfect face). Even though everything Cecil was feeling was wonderful, just the magnitude of those feelings made Cecil start to shake and made him start to cry. But that was ok, because not long after the tears started Cecil was pressed up against Carlos’s chest.

“Shhhhhh my love. You’re safe with me.”

“I know, and thank you for understanding how much that means to me.”


End file.
